<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>☆ All I Want for Christmas is… to know you care. [Genichirou Sanada] by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550690">☆ All I Want for Christmas is… to know you care. [Genichirou Sanada]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Want for Christmas is... [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you come? Please~?” Sasuke, Sanada’s little nephew, stood in front of you with his bottom lip stuck out, eyes shining with something only a child could possess. His hands were clasped around your wrist, tugging lightly to make his point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Want for Christmas is... [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Merry Christmas, One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>☆ All I Want for Christmas is… to know you care. [Genichirou Sanada]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Friendship, Fluff, Christmas, Slice of Life ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 1,579 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader, Sanada ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁</li>
</ul><p>━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━</p><p>“Will you come? <em>Please</em>~?” Sasuke, Sanada’s little nephew, stood in front of you with his bottom lip stuck out, eyes shining with something only a child could possess. His hands were clasped around your wrist, tugging lightly to make his point.</p><p>“I dunno,” you rubbed the back of your head, looking away from the young boy. “I doubt Sanada wants to spend Christmas with me there. It’s a time for family.”</p><p>“He won’t mind.” He insisted, tugging on your hand and trying to make you walk in the direction of the Sanada household, “He’ll be happy!”</p><p>You blinked, letting him drag you away. You were reluctant to agree, but the thought of seeing a happy, smiling Sanada… it just raised your curiosity too much to ignore. You wanted to know if it was possible and, if it was, you wanted to be one of the very few to witness it. In the end, you gave in, finding yourself standing just outside the compound. After standing there for several minutes, the front door slid open and out walked Sanada’s grandfather, Genemon.</p><p>He smiled, walking up to the pair. “Welcome back, Sasuke. And who’s this? A friend?”</p><p>“Y/N is ol’ uncle Genichirou’s friend,” Sasuke answered, walking past the old man and slipping into the home.</p><p>Genemon chuckled, motioning for you to follow him into the house, “Well, come on in. Don’t be shy!” You smiled politely, following after him. This was the first time you had officially met the man, but you liked him already.</p><p>The Sanada household was built in a traditional Japanese style and held a very welcoming feel to it. It was warm inside the home, despite the freezing cold wind whipping around outside.</p><p>“Have a seat,” the older man walked over to the table, taking a seat on the floor with his legs folded under him. You sat across from him, copying the position. “So, you’re a friend of Genichirou’s, eh?” he took a sip of his steaming tea, “Or maybe a <em>partner</em>?”</p><p>You almost choked on the tea, coughing violently. “No. No, no. I’m just a <em>friend</em>! Well, technically, a friend of a friend.”</p><p>“<em>Kakaka~</em> Is that so?” he grinned, obviously not believing you.</p><p>You sweatdropped, “Yeah, basically.”</p><p>“This way, ol’ uncle Genichirou.” Sasuke’s voice reached you and, seconds later, he appeared in the doorway, tugging on Sanada’s hand. When Sanada noticed you, he blinked in confusion before turning to glare at his nephew.</p><p>“I told you not to bother them,”</p><p>Sasuke pouted, releasing his uncle’s hand and walking over to you, plopping down next to you. “I’m not bothering you, am I? Ol’ uncle Genichirou is just being a meanie.”</p><p>“Of course not,” you smiled, ruffling his coal-black hair. “And he’s not being mean, just honest.”</p><p>Genemon frowned, but it disappeared so quickly, it was like it was never there. “Have a seat, Genichirou!” Sanada glanced at him for a moment before nodding and taking up the seat beside him. “So tell me…?”</p><p>“Y/N. My name is Y/N.”</p><p>“Hmm, interesting name. So tell me, Y/N. What are your plans for Christmas? Spending it with family?”</p><p>“Ahh, well…” you rubbed the back of your head, resting one arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, “My dad is out of the country on business and I don’t have a mom. I’m spendin’ it alone this year.”</p><p>Sanada looked up at you when he heard this information, his face blank.</p><p>Genemon smiled sadly, “Well, that’s not good, now is it? Why don’t you spend Christmas with us?”</p><p>Sanada looked at him like he was crazy, but said nothing.</p><p>“Well… I’m not family so it wouldn’t be right for me to be here.”</p><p>“<em>Kakaka~</em> You <em>could</em> be,”</p><p>Sanada’s head snapped up, eyes narrowed slightly into a glare at his grandfather.</p><p>You blinked in surprise, rubbing the back of your head and looking away. “I uhh… I really should get going.”</p><p>Before any of them could respond, you quickly left the Sanada household, walking down the snow-covered pathway to leave the compound.</p><p>As much as you’d love to spend Christmas with someone, especially when that someone was Genichirou and Sasuke, you just couldn’t impose on their family. Christmas was a time meant to be spent with family and you had no right to be there.</p><p>“Just another Christmas alone… right, dad?” you chuckled bitterly, wiping the snow from your hair.</p><p>━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━</p><p>Christmas came pretty fast and you found yourself sitting in the park that morning, watching as the birds flew from tree to tree. If you watched them long enough, it kind of looked like the birds were meeting with their family. Every time they’d leave one tree and go back to their own, they were accompanied by quite a few others.</p><p>Even the birds were celebrating Christmas.</p><p>You felt like the only one who wasn’t and you were sure that your dad was having a party with his company – they had one every year. You knew because they always posted the pictures on the company’s website.</p><p>A sigh passed your lips, coming out in a cloud of smoke before slowly disappearing. The park was covered in bright white snow. A quiet aura had descended on it, broken only briefly by the chirping of the birds. You had often spent Christmas mornings in the park because the beauty and silence calmed your nerves and filled you with little sparks of happiness.</p><p>Then you’d return home and make yourself some breakfast. From there, you’d usually plop down on the couch and read for a few hours – you had even bought a new set of manga for the occasion. Once lunch arrived, you’d make yourself a sandwich and watch some Christmas movies on TV. It was basically just a normal day, doing whatever it took to pass the time.</p><p>Your house did not have lights or decorations. It didn’t have a tree or any presents. You were the only one there and you just couldn’t enjoy it if it took you so damn long to put them up, just to have to turn around and remove them a couple hours later. It was too much of a hassle, not worth it when you didn’t even have anyone to share it with.</p><p>Just as you were about to stand from the bench, a person appeared in front of you. Looking up, a confused expression took over your face. You blinked, “Sanada?”</p><p>His expression was blank, as usual, and he was dressed in a heavy jacket, small flecks of white in his hatless hair. Without a word, he reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you off the bench and out of the park. Though curious, you didn’t question him, knowing you probably wouldn’t get an answer, anyway.</p><p>As he dragged you through the town, you began to recognize the landmarks and the direction in which they were heading. You wanted to protest, but something inside of you wouldn’t allow you to do so.</p><p>The Sanada compound came into view, the sound of happy chatter and cheer reaching your ears; obviously, his family had already arrived for the holidays. You wanted to pull free and run, but you didn’t. You just continued to allow him to drag you through the grounds and into the warm house, completely ignoring the questioning looks from his family members.</p><p>You were sure that they weren’t used to seeing the stoic male bring home a friend – he never had time for such things.</p><p>“Well, look who we have here!” Genemon grinned when he saw you, coming over and patting your shoulder, “Glad you decided to come!”</p><p>“Ahh… well… I didn’t really…”</p><p>“Good job, Genichirou!” He slapped his grandson on the back and you sweatdropped; you should have known that it was Genemon’s doing, not Genichirou’s. “Now, you’ll be spending Christmas with us!”</p><p>“S-Sure,”</p><p>━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━</p><p>To say that things were awkward for you would be an understatement. Sanada’s family were incredible people – strict, but very nice. It was just awkward since you didn’t know any of them and felt as if you shouldn’t be there.</p><p>You stepped outside, standing on the wooden porch with your arms propped up on the railing, watching the small flakes of snow fall to the ground. All of the family members had migrated inside due to the cold and you used that opportunity to sneak outside where you could be alone. You were used to the cold, so it really didn’t bother you.</p><p>“Why are you out here?”</p><p>Glancing over your shoulder at the stoic male, you shrugged. “I just needed some air,”</p><p>“Don’t lie,” he scolded, moving to stand next to you. His face was blank, as usual, but his eyes told you that he had something on his mind.</p><p>“Sorry for imposing on you,” you rubbed the back of your head, staring down at the snow-covered ground beneath you. “Christmas is about being with family, not strangers.”</p><p>Genichirou shook his head, turning to look at you. His expression did not change, but his eyes were shining with something you couldn’t quite place. “Christmas is about spending time with people you care about. Not just family, but friends, too.”</p><p>“Sanada…” you blinked in surprise before letting a warm smile slip onto your face, “Thank you, Genichirou.”</p><p>He nodded, turning away from you. It was small, barely noticeable, but you saw the corners of his lips twitch up into a small smile.</p><p>Christmas was so special, so magical, it made even the ever stoic Sanada smile.</p><p>━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>